The Life of an International Superstar
by DeziRayDaughterOfApollo
Summary: I knew I was in love with her from the day I met her at an airport bookstore. Allow me to introduce myself: I am Jason Grace-international superstar. PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE REVIEWS! Constructive criticism is fine, just no flames. AU
1. The Aiport Bookstore

**Wazzup people? This idea just came to me…I'll most likely make it into a full story, but tell me your ideas. I LOVE reviews! A simple "Omg luv it!" could make my day, so I would appreciate it if you could take a few seconds of your time to write a review, long or short. Thanks to everyone! P.S I won't be able to update any of my stories until next week, cuz im going on vacation, so yeah. See ya soon people!**

**Disclaimer- I wish I owned PJO, but sadly, I don't…**

**Jason POV.**

Hey, Jason Grace here.

Yes, I am the Jason Grace. International superstar, singer, and actor. I may be famous, but I have a different story than the others. Sure, I'm all over magazines and T.V. But my story is long, complicated, and very real. It all started in an airport bookstore.

I was at the JFK airport in Queens, New York. My hometown. Most stars live in Hollywood, but I but I only go there occasionally for photo shoots. In fact, that's where I had just come back from, and was just getting off the plane. We were walking to the baggage claim when I spotted a Bookstore, with magazines.

"Boomer, I'm going to stop in that bookstore quickly." I said.

"Alright, Jase. I'll call the limo guy and tell him to come a little later." said Boomer, my bodyguard.

We walked into the bookstore. I didn't need a book or anything. I liked to look at myself in the teen magazines. I don't know why, but I was on the cover in almost every magazine they had.

"Are you just going to look at yourself, or are you going to buy something?" said a voice behind me.

I turned around. There stood the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had choppy chocolate brown hair that flowed down her neck a little past her shoulders. She had kaleidoscope eyes and perfect, full lips. She was wearing a green tank top, a purple vest, white short-shorts, and black converse hi-tops.

"Are you done checking me out, because I asked you a question." said the girl.

A blush crept to my cheeks. "Excuse me, but I was not checking you out." I stated.

She smirked. "Really, because when a guy looks at a girl from head to toe and takes almost five minutes to do so, it means he's checking her out."

I looked at Boomer. "Was I checking her out?" I asked him.

He chuckled. "Yup. You looked like you were in dreamland."

The girl started laughing now. I glared at her. "Fine, I may have been checking you out. Are you happy?" I asked.

She grinned. "Well, most girls would die to have an international superstar be checking them out. However, the only thing I'd die for is for you to buy something or get out." She said.

"Well, I'll take this magazine then." I said, holding up one with my face plastered right in the center.

She raised an eyebrow. "What, you want to stare at yourself some more? A mirror is a lot cheaper than a bunch of magazines, you know." She said.

I couldn't really think of a comeback for that. She smiled triumphantly and rung me up at the register. Man, that girl was good. "Maybe I should get her number." I thought.

"Hey, do you have a number or something?" I asked casually. She glanced up at me

"Yes, I do." She said.

"Can I, um, have it?" I asked dumbly.

She scribbled something on a piece of paper. I grinned. This was too easy.

She opened my magazine and showed me a picture of Carly Rae Jepson. Then she handed me the paper.

"Here's my fake number, so call me maybe." She said as she gave me my magazine.

My smile faltered. "Damn." I thought. She escorted me out the door. When she was about to lock the place up, I stopped her.

"If you won't give me your real number, can you at least give me your name?" I asked, sounding more desperate than I meant to.

She sighed. "It's Piper. Piper McLean." She said, and then shut the door in my face.

"I don't think she was lying about her name." I told Boomer as we walked away. "I probably won't see her again though."

Little did I know that I would be seeing a lot more of Piper than I thought.

**Okay, Chapter 1 is done. Whoa, I rhymed. Anyway, more chapters are soon to come.**


	2. I Order A Pizza

**Hello everybody!**

**First, I want to thank everyone for reviewing. I got 14 reviews for my first chapter! It really means a lot to me, especially since that was my most number of reviews for any chapter I've done so far. Again, thank you guys for your continued support. On another note, I am in the process of writing the next chapter of Demigod Idol, which I am very excited for. Ok, that's it.**

**I don't own Percy Jackson…but I sure as heck wish I did. **

**Jason POV.**

It was Tuesday. A boring Tuesday, I might add. Well, at least the morning was.

I woke up at eight and put on the outfit that my designer laid out for me. I had a normal breakfast, just some pancakes, bacon, sausage, home fries, and toast. For the next two hours I rehearsed my lines for the new episode of my T.V show, The Mean Teens. I had lunch, did some more rehearsing, relaxed, recorded some songs, etc. At 7:30, I was exhausted.

"Hey Jase, I'm going home early, my daughter has a play that starts at eight." Boomer called from upstairs, as I sat on the couch, Keeping Up With The Kardashians blaring on the T.V.

"Got it Boom. I'm heading upstairs, to maybe take a nap." I called back up.

Boomer walked down the stairs. "Okay, Jay's here if you need anything." He said. He opened the front door, and he shut it behind him.

I walked up the stairs to my bedroom. I sat down on my bed and glanced at my bedside table. I saw a folded piece of paper sticking out of my drawer. I pulled it out and examined it. It was the fake number that Piper had given me yesterday.

I stared long and hard at it. _Is this some random number? Or maybe someone she knows? _I thought. Finally, I couldn't stand the pressure and pulled out my phone. I took a deep breath, and dialed.

The phone rang once, and suddenly I heard a man's voice.

"Hi, this is Queens Pizzeria. Can I help you?" He asked.

I was puzzled. She gave me a pizzeria's number? It was called Queens Pizzeria, so it must be near here.

"Hello? May I help you?" He asked again.

"Oh, um...yeah. I'll get a large cheese pizza." I said, without really thinking.

"Okay, sir. Is that it?"

"Yeah." I replied.

"Okay, would you like it delivered?"

I said yes and gave him my address. He said that it would arrive in twenty minutes, and then I hung up.

I sighed and went back down to the couch. I watched Pretty Little Liars until I heard the doorbell ring. I got up and walked to the door. I swung it open to reveal…

"Piper?" I asked in shock. She stood there wearing a Queens Pizzeria sweatshirt and skinny jeans. She was holding a pizza. She smirked at me. "One large cheese pizza." She said as she handed me the pizza.

I was speechless. I managed to choke out "Don't you work at the airport?"

She laughed. "Hell no. I was filling in for my half-brother, Mitchell." She replied.

"Okay, let me get this straight. You were filling in for your half-brother at an airport bookstore but you really work at a pizzeria?"

"Pretty much." She said, leaning against the doorpost.

"Um, okay. How's it like, you know, delivering pizzas?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"It's great, but I'm sure it's better than being a famous superstar." She said, her words dripping with sarcasm.

I chuckled. "It's pretty stressful, I'll tell you that."

We talked for a little while, and I learned a lot about her. She may have made some of her usual smartass comments here and there, but she was actually really nice once I got to know her.

I glanced at my watch. It was 8:20; we'd been talking for a half an hour.

"It's getting kind of late. I should head back." She said.

"Hey, maybe we can meet up for lunch or something tomorrow?" I asked.

"My lunch break's from eleven to twelve. You can stop by the pizzeria if you want. She said, as she handed me the check.

"Sure, that sounds good." I said as I signed it. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

She smiled at me. It was a real smile, not a sarcastic one, or a smirk. "Seeya." She said, and she was gone, walking down to the pizzeria car, her beautiful hair blowing in the wind.

************************************************************************************* **(A.N Because I feel like being nice I'll include the next part in this chapter)**

The next morning, I actually woke up feeling happy.

Yeah, it was a normal day, rehearsing galore, but I knew that day would be different, I could feel it. I ate my breakfast extra quickly, and flew through my T.V rehearsing. When I finished, it was 10:45. I raced out to my car, a yellow Lamborghini, and started the engine.

It didn't take me long to find the pizzeria. It turned out to be less than a mile from my house. When I pulled up, all the people in the area were gaping at me. I just smiled at them, signed some autographs along the way. My normal public routine. I knew that Boomer was out there somewhere, watching me. He would be here in a millisecond if something happened.

I walked into the pizzeria at 10:55. I looked around. The tables were black and white checkered, and the seats were red leather .The walls were white. It wasn't lunchtime yet, so only a few of the tables were occupied. I could see things being prepared, like the pizza dough being rolled, and the veggies being washed.

I spotted Piper serving a table their food. She caught my eye and pointed to a table in the far corner of the room. I walked over there, knowing the whole place's eyes were on me, their mouths open. I just sat down and looked at the menu. A few minutes later Piper came over and sat across from me.

"Hey." She said her eyes boring into mine.

"Hey." I responded, not knowing what else to say.

We sat in silence for a few minutes. I was looking at my menu, but I could tell she was looking at me. A waiter came over to us and started talking to Piper. A few minutes later, he took our order.

"I'll have the quarter pounder burger with fries." I told the waiter.

"I'll have the usual, Liam." said Piper.

He scribbled down our orders and went to the kitchen.

"So, who's that?" I asked Piper, a touch of jealousy in my voice.

"Oh, that's Liam, he's a…friend." she said.

"Is he like, your boyfriend or something?" I asked her.

She laughed. "No, we dated for about a week, but we decided we were better off as friends."

"Why'd you hesitate when you said friend?" I asked.

She paused, as if trying to put it into words. "Well, he's currently dating my best friend, Emily, and I'm kind of like the third wheel. I've sort of drifted apart from both of them." she said, her eyes turning darker.

"Wow. That sounds like something that would happen in The Mean Teens." I said.

She started cracking up, and I joined her. We were still laughing when Liam came and gave us our food.

Piper got a salad. It was pretty plain, with some lettuce, croutons, and ranch dressing.

"That's your usual? No wonder you're skinny." I joked.

"Yeah, well, I like it, and there aren't many vegetarian choices besides pizza." she responded.

"You're vegetarian? That's cool. I tried being one once, but it didn't really work out…" I said.

She chuckled. "I became one when I passed this awful slaughterhouse once. I could never look at meat the same way again, so I gave up on eating it." she said.

I nodded. We talked about random things a little more, until we were both finished.

"It's only 11:40, you have twenty minutes left. Do you want to, I don't know, get some ice cream?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure. There's a place called Jimmy's right down the street." she said.

Sure enough, a block away there was a little ice cream shop on the corner.

We walked up to the counter. A man was behind there and he looked about fifty or so.

"Hi, how may I help you?" he asked.

"I'll have a small mint chocolate chip please." said Piper.

"I'll get the same thing." I said.

He handed us our ice cream, and before Piper could even reach for her wallet, I had money out and gave it to the man. He rung us up and we walked outside, licking our ice cream.

"Thanks, you didn't have to do that though." she said when we sat down on a bench.

"It's okay." I said. We finished our ice cream and I walked her back to the pizzeria.

When she was about to go in she stopped, and turned around.

"Thanks. Today was fun." she said. With no warning, she leaned over and kissed me on the cheek, and then she was inside the pizzeria, the door shut behind her.

Of course, I just stood there like an idiot, wondering what the heck just happened.

**Wahoo, kinda longish chapter. Anyway, please review! Smash the button til it breaks! So yeah, more chappies coming soon. Bye peeps!**


	3. Well, this is a problem!

**First of all, HAPPY BIRTHDAY PERCY! Oh, and HAPPY ANNIVERSERY PERCABETH! Okay, now that that's done, here is chapter three!**

Jason POV

_Superstar Jason Grace gets a sweet surprise after his date (see picture below)_

I stared long and hard at the picture. How did this end up on the cover of the New York Times anyway? It was of Piper kissing me on the cheek. I was standing there stupidly, yet all of the girls thought it was "so adorable". All I was thinking then was why she did that. Did she like me? Yeah, I was tall, handsome, strong, and funny, but still. She didn't seem like the type to fall for guys like me.

I sighed and folded the newspaper. It was only two days after the "date", and I already wanted to see her. I looked at my watch. It said 7:18 PM. I decided to head to the pizzeria to see if she was around. I grabbed my sweatshirt and headed off.

When I got there, a man and a woman were behind the counter, but I didn't see Piper.

"Excuse me, but is Piper here?" I asked the man.

"Um, Yeah. She's behind the store, I think." He said.

"Hey, are you Jason Grace?" the woman asked.

"Yeah." I said, and walked out. I snuck to the back of the store. When I was halfway there, I heard yelling.

When I was at the corner, I looked over. Piper and that Liam guy were arguing. I hid behind the wall and listened to their conversation.

"Piper, come on. Take me back!" Liam exclaimed.

"No! You think that after cheating on me with my best friend that I'm just going to take you back?"

"Piper, I said I was sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't cut it Liam. Go on back to Emily. I don't care about either of you anymore." She said coldly.

"I don't want Emily, I want you!"

"I don't give a crap if you want me!"

It went on like this for a while, until Liam suddenly stepped forward and grabbed Piper's wrists.

"Take…me…back…" he threatened.

I took deep breaths. "This better not get out of hand." I thought.

Piper struggled against his grip, but he was strong. "Liam, let go!" she screamed.

"Is there some other guy? Maybe it's that famous blonde idiot." He said, his grip tightening.

"First of all, Jason isn't an idiot. Second, let go of me." she said, her voice shaky.

"So it is him." Liam growled. He pushed her against the wall. Piper winced at the impact.

I knew I had to take action. I walked towards them a few steps and called out "I believe she said for you to let go." I walked over to where they could see me.

They both looked at me. Piper's eyes widened when she saw me. Liam, on the other hand, looked like he wanted to murder me.

"Well, if it isn't the famous blonde idiot." He said. "Coming to save your little princess?"

"Yeah, I am." I said, and I kicked him in the chest. He stumbled back about five steps, but stayed standing. He looked murderous. He swung his fist at my head. I tried to block it, but he was too strong.

Pain shot through my temples as his fist collided with my face. I fell backwards and landed on my back. He was about to kick me in the jaw, but I rolled out of the way. He kicked the air, and I tackled him.

I managed to stay on top of him, even though his fingers were digging into my skin. I punched him three times. Once in the nose, once in the stomach, and once in the jaw. I thought that would get him unconscious, but he pushed me off him. I stood up, and we were facing each other.

I remembered one of the moves my character made in one of my movies. He ran at me, but I dodged him. Before he could stop, I stuck my leg out and he tripped, landing face first on the pavement.

I jumped on his back and grabbed his head. I lifted it and smashed it as hard as I could into the ground. After that, I didn't see him move. I looked up, and saw three police officers and Piper running toward us. Piper pointed at Liam, and the three of them picked him up. He woke up, because he started struggling and cursing. They put him in one of their cars and drove off.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Suddenly, I felt a pair of lips on mine. I saw that it was Piper. I kissed back.

When she pulled away, she wiped the blood off of my face. "Thanks." She whispered, and kissed me again. Her hands wrapped around my neck, mine around her waist. I don't know how long we stayed like that, but it was a while.

"Want me to drive you home?" I asked her.

"Sure." She said. We walked hand in hand to my car. The whole way to her apartment we were silent, but it was comforting. When we pulled up to her place, she got out a slip of paper.

"I've been meaning to give this to you. It's my real number." She said. I smiled. She got out of the car, and walked up to her apartment.

On the way home, I turned on the radio. I heard a man's voice; it sounded urgent. "There was an incident that just occurred. A man by the name of Liam Hailstone was just arrested. He managed to escape from the police car, and is on the loose. The police are searching for him, but we advise people to stay in their houses."

I froze. "No." I said, and turned around. Time to get Piper.


	4. Concerts and Annoying Bodyguards

**Vas Happenin? Sorry, just watched about twenty different One Direction Funny Moments videos on YouTube…Anyway, I got fifty reviews in the first three chapters! Thank you guys so much, I would be a terrible author if it wasn't for you guys giving me advice. Read and review! And favorite! And follow! Ok, here's the story. Luv you guys!**

**Wait…let me answer some reviews. I haven't done that yet, and I hit 50. It seems logical. I'm answering ones that stood out to me, so write a review you think I'll remember or like! (Just to clarify, I love ALL reviews)**

pjato-lover said:

_Please please please update, I love this story right now. It's really good and has so muc potential. Also I think you got their personality just right, but I have read a bit to much fanfic so yeah. Anyway I really liked how it started and yeah.  
Have a great day :)_

**Me: Thanks! I've read a lot of fanfic too, and I hope I did okay!**

LovesToReadOnline said:

_Haha instead of percy being famous, jason is famous! Haha and piper works in a bookstore, really creative I love it. Update asap!_

**Me: Yeah, I've read a lot of Percabeth stories where Percy is famous…I thought this would be a nice change. Thanks for taking the time to review!**

Chosen Hero Sync said:

_This is an absolutely terrific story. Good idea, well written, it was well worth reading. Hope you update soon and I agree reviews are awesome!_

**Me: Aw, thanks. I always feel happy when I read such nice reviews. I'll try to update whenever I can!**

Savvy the Hunter of Artemis said:

_Yayayayaya! A new awesome Jasper story, everyone party! Update and the party will be thrown in with alcoholic cokes...hahaha_

**Me: I might have to add those to my 21****st**** birthday list! Anyway, thanks. (BTW, please update Songbird Academy asap, it's so suspenseful!)**

Bob said:

_Please write i Love Jasper (jason and piper) and this one is one of the best ones like i read them everytime before you poseted a chapter they are so good and it has nothing to do with demigods which is cool just normal people_

**Me: Thank you! I really like writing AU stories, I hope to write more Jasper ones! I have some other AU Jasper stories too, like Demigod Idol. Make sure to check them out!**

Guest said:

_There are several grammar mistakes through the story. I suggest that you use a beta who can fix these for you. The story also does not flow very smoothly, it's much too quick and some parts are somewhat abrupt._

**Me: I would get a beta, but they'd probably hate me because I am terrible when it comes to updating! Thank you for telling me these things though, I will try to fix them as much as possible.**

**There are many more I would like to answer, but I don't want to keep you guys from reading, so here it is! (I don't own PJO, or any of the songs Jason sings.)**

Jason POV

I turned the car around. I weaved in and out of traffic as much as I could, but I got stopped at a red light. I sighed and tapped my feet on the ground anxiously.

"Jase, I've got twenty guys guarding her apartment. She'll be fine." a said a voice behind me.

My eyes shot to the rear view mirror. Boomer was sitting in the back middle seat, smirking.

"Boomer! Where were you when that psychopath almost killed me?" I exclaimed.

"Well, I was watching you while eating my pizza." he replied calmly.

I growled. "Why didn't you come and stop him before he punched me in the face?" I screamed.

"Jason, calm down. I know you, that guy stood no chance. If it had gotten out of hand, I would have intervened, but face it. I don't think your girlfriend would have kissed you if I had just saved your ass."

I sighed. He was right. "So, are you sure she'll be okay?" I asked.

"I'm positive. Now, I suggest you get home as quickly as possible. You have a concert tomorrow night, so you should sleep." he said.

We made our way back to my house in silence. I got out of the driver's seat and handed my keys to Boomer so he could park it. Before he got in, he leaned over to my ear.

"Somehow, I had a feeling you'd find that girl again. Oh, and I got a picture of you two and sent it to the press." He whispered. Before I could respond, he got in the car and shut the door.

"Boomer!"

Have you ever had to prepare for a concert? Maybe not, but it's stressful. In my dressing room, I had at least twenty people on me. Some were doing my hair, some were fixing my clothes, and some were putting an unidentified substance on my face.

I was dressed simply. I had on a plain white t-shirt, a red loose vest, black skinny jeans, and red vans.

"Five minutes to go!" I heard a voice call.

"Get the lights ready!" another one shouted.

Suddenly, I was lifted out of the chair and escorted through a hallway. I was squished between a half dozen bodyguards, trying to get through the pack of studio workers and other random people.

When I was about to get onstage, my vocal coach stopped me.

"Alright Jason, you're going to own this concert, hear me? You've got this, man." he said, and patted me on the back.

I walked out into the bright light. A spotlight took over me, and fans screamed.

"Hello New York City!" I shouted, and a thunder of cheers erupted from the audience.

I scanned my eyes over the crowd. There were girls fainting, holding up "Will You Mary Me" signs, and screaming my name. One girl in the front row stood out. When my electric blue eyes met her kaleidoscope ones, she smiled at me. The girl sitting next to her, who I assume was her friend, whispered something to her. Piper laughed, her eyes shining.

"Alright." I said into the microphone. "I'm going to sing one of my favorite songs, All Around The World!"

The lights dimmed and the music played.

_You're beautiful, beautiful, you should know it  
(You're beautiful, beautiful, you should know it)  
I think it's time, think it's time that you show it  
You're beautiful, beautiful_

_Baby what you doin', where you at, where you at?  
Why you actin' so shy? Holdin' back, holdin' back  
We're not the only ones doin' it like that, it like that  
So DJ bring that, bring that, bring that, bring that back_

'Cuz all around the world people want to be loved (yeah)  
'Cuz all around the world they're no different than us (no)  
All around the world people want to be loved  
All around the world they're no different than us  
All around the world  
All around the world

Piper's friend suddenly held up a sign. It said "This girl wants to be loved, Jason" and had an arrow pointing at Piper. Piper didn't notice for a few seconds, but as soon as she did, she punched her friend in the shoulder. The friend started laughing, and pretty soon both of them were cracking up. Piper, however, ripped her friend's sign out of her hand and put it on the ground.

_You're crazy girl, crazy girl, you should know it  
(You're crazy girl, crazy girl, don't control it)  
Light it up, light it up, so explosive  
You're crazy girl (yeah yeah)_

Baby what you doin', where you at, where you at?  
Why you actin' so shy? Holdin' back, holdin' back  
We're not the only ones doin' it like that, it like that  
So dj bring that, bring that, bring that, bring that back

All around the world people want to be loved (yeah)  
All around the world they're no different than us (no)  
All around the world people want to be loved  
All around the world they're no different than us  
All around the world

Nico DiAngelo, the rapper who recorded this with me, walked onto the stage. He was wearing a gold t-shirt, a black leather jacket, black skinny jeans, gold basketball sneakers, and a gold flat-brimmed baseball hat. People cheered as he entered the stage.

Nico:

_Yeah  
Okay  
Once again  
(All around the world)  
The dynamic duo is back at it  
JG,Nico!  
I love everything about you, you're imperfectly perfect  
Everyone's itching for beauty, but just scratchin' the surface  
Lost time is never found, can the DJ please reverse it  
In life we pay for change, let's make every second worth it  
Anything can work if you work it when people say you don't deserve it  
Then don't give in, 'cuz hate may win some battles, but love wins in the end  
You shine just like the sun while the moon and the stars reflect your light  
Beauty revolves around you  
It's only right that..._

Nico then waved to the crowd and exited the stage.

_All around the world people want to be loved  
All around the world they're no different than us  
All around the world (all around the world people wanna be loved)  
All around the world (all around the world they're no different than us)  
All around the world (all around the world people wanna be loved)  
All around the world (all around the world they're no different than us)  
All around the world _

After the crowd finished their applause, I started to talk.

"I bet you guys weren't expecting Nico to come. Honestly, I wasn't either." The audience laughed. "Well, my manager got a call this morning from him, and it turns out he was in town, and agreed to join me for this concert. Now, I present Nico DiAngelo!"

There was a burst of applause as Nico entered the stage.

"Nico, how's it going, man?" I asked.

"Jason, dude, this has been awesome. I'm glad I was around today for this." he responded.

I turned to the audience. "Well, Nico's not leaving just yet. We have another song that was recorded recently. It's interesting because the guy who was supposed to be featured in this song, our friend Ryan, couldn't make it to the recording. I gladly filled in for him. I'm glad I did, because this is a really good song." I informed the audience.

"This is called "The Fighter." Nico said, and the music started playing.

_Nico: Just waking up in the morning  
And to be well,  
Quite honest with ya,  
I ain't really sleep well  
Ya ever feel like your train of thought's been derailed?  
That's when you press on - Lee nails  
Half the population's just waitin to see me fail  
Yeah right, you're better off trying to freeze hell  
Some of us do it for the females  
And others do it for the retail_

But I do it for the kids, life threw the towel in on  
Every time you fall it's only making your chin strong  
And I'll be in your corner like Mick, baby, 'til the end  
Or when you hear a song from that big lady

Until the referee rings the bell  
Until both your eyes start to swell  
Until the crowd goes home  
What we gonna do ya'll?

_Me: __Give em hell, turn their heads  
Gonna live life 'til we're dead.  
Give me scars, give me pain  
Then they'll say to me, say to me, say to me  
There goes the fighter, there goes the fighter  
Here comes the fighter  
That's what they'll say to me, say to me, say to me,  
This one's a fighter_

_Nico: And if I can last thirty rounds  
There's no reason you should ever have your head down  
Six foot five, two hundred and twenty pounds  
Hailing from rock bottom, loserville, nothing town_

Text book version of a kid going nowhere fast  
And now I'm yelling, "Kiss my ass"  
It's gonna take a couple right hooks, a few left jabs  
For you to recognize you really ain't got it bad

Until the referee rings the bell  
Until both your eyes start to swell  
Until the crowd goes home  
What we gonna do ya'll?

_Me: Give em hell, turn their heads  
Gonna live life 'til we're dead.  
Give me scars, give me pain  
Then they'll say to me, say to me, say to me  
There goes the fighter, there goes the fighter  
Here comes the fighter  
That's what they'll say to me, say to me, say to me,  
This one's a fighter_

_Nico: Everybody put yo hands up  
What we gonna do (hey!) __[x4]__ y'all?  
What we gonna do (hey!) __[x3]__ y'all?_

If you fall pick yourself up off the floor (get up)  
And when your bones can't take no more (c'mon)  
Just remember what you're here for  
Cuz I know Imma damn sure

_Me: Give em hell, turn their heads  
Gonna live life 'til we're dead.  
Give me scars, give me pain  
Then they'll say to me, say to me, say to me  
There goes the fighter, there goes the fighter  
Here comes the fighter  
That's what they'll say to me, say to me, say to me,  
This one's a fighter_

_Nico: 'Til the referee rings the bell  
'Til both ya eyes start to swell  
'Til the crowd goes home,  
What we gonna do kid? _

To put it simply, that song was a hit.

I did some other songs after Nico left. The concert lasted about two and a half hours. By the time I left the stage, the crowd begging for an encore, I was exhausted. As I walked through the hallway, I was squished between the bodyguards again.

Someone handed me a water bottle as I was walking. I turned to thank them, to find Boomer behind me.

"You like sneaking up on me, don't you?" I joked.

He shrugged. "Good job tonight. The new song turned out well." he said.

"It was nice seeing Nico, I hadn't seen him since we recorded All Around The World." I responded.

"You'll definitely be seeing more of him. Rehearsals for the music video start tomorrow. And you both have to sign autographs now." he said, as the bodyguards lead us to the signing table.

I groaned. "I hope it won't take three hours, like in Seattle. Why do fans stay up until two in the morning for an autograph anyway?" I asked.

"Because it's an autograph from you." he replied. "And no, it won't take three hours. Only fans that purchased seats in the first ten rows can get an autograph."

I sighed in relief. We walked into the room, where there was a table and a door at the opposite end.

Nico was sitting in one of the chairs, and I sat down next to him. One of the bodyguards went and opened the door, letting the fans pour in. Somehow they formed a line, even though they were trying to take pictures of us and getting their posters, books, paper slips, and t-shirts ready.

The first group in line, three girls who looked to be about ten, came up to me.

"Oh my god, it's really him!" one squealed.

"Jason, can you sign my shirt?" another asked.

"Mom, can I have a picture with him?" the third asked.

"Yeah!" all three said, looking up at the mom.

"Sure, girls. Go stand next to him." the mom said as she pulled out her camera.

The girls ran over to me and posed for a picture. I smiled my signature smile, and the camera flashed.

"What do you say girls?" the mom asked when the girls had gone back over to her.

"Thank you Jason!" they exclaimed, and followed their mom out of the room, squealing.

A few other groups came up, mostly teenage girls, until I spotted Piper. When it was finally her turn, she and her friend approached me.

"Oh my gosh, Jason! Piper won't tell me anything! Are you guys official yet?" the friend asked eagerly.

"Um…I don't know…" Piper and I said at the same time.

"Well, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Stella, Piper's one hundred percent, totally awesome best friend." she said.

Piper laughed and rolled her eyes. "Stella, there are people waiting in line. Get your autograph and let's go."

Stella sighed dramatically. "Fine. Here Jason, sign this." she said, as she handed me a poster. I took it and signed my name.

"Stella, wait for me outside, I'll be there in a second." Piper said, and Stella walked out, not before whispering something in Piper's ear.

"So, got a pizza box for me to sign?" I asked, and she laughed.

"No, but now that I think of it, that would have been a good idea." she replied, as she handed me a piece of paper.

I smiled and took the paper. I thought for a second, and then started to write.

_To Piper_

_I hope you enjoyed the concert_

_And that all of your wishes will come true_

_Love, Jason Grace_

_P.S- I don't think we decide if we're official. The magazines do._

_I'm pretty sure they've made up their minds. So have I._

I handed it to Piper, and she smiled at me, walking out.

I signed autographs for another half hour, until Boomer pulled me away and we walked to the limo. I was so tired, I almost fell asleep until we arrived. I walked like a zombie up to my bed, flopping down and immediately falling asleep.


	5. So, Jason

**Hey there…**

**I know I don't update very often, but it might be even less often now, because I have school. I'm really sorry, I want to write more, but homework and I don't get along very well. Anyway, I'm updating now, so here it is! (I don't own PJO) Oh and there will be some JASPER in this chapter!**

Jason

"So Jason, what are your thoughts on your concert last night?"

I was in an interview with the famous T.V show host, Annabeth Chase. She hosted the talk show, The Late Night Chase. I happened to be on the set of the show, and Annabeth was looking at me expectantly, waiting for my answer.

"Well, I thought it was great. It was especially fun having Nico there. We're great friends, and hope to record together again in the future." I responded, glancing at the crowd on the set as I said so, flashing them my brilliant smile.

"I have a few more questions for you, Jason. We've heard that your girlfriend, Piper McLean, was in the audience that night. How did it feel knowing that she was there?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, it was great, I guess. I felt more confident." I honestly responded.

"And you two are official?" she questioned.

I fidgeted a bit. "Yeah. I only met her last week, but I'm pretty sure we're together." I replied, wanting the interview to end.

"One last question. Did you meet Piper's parents introduce you to her? After all, you did work with her dad in a movie."

I paused for a moment. "Her parents? What do you mean?" I asked.

Annabeth looked at me weirdly. "You know, Tristan and Aphrodite McLean? I thought you knew, but she's their daughter."

It took me a minute to process that piece of information. I finally spoke after a while. "Well, I had no idea who her parents were. I met her in an airport bookstore." I said, trying not to sound as confused as I was.

Annabeth took a double take and started laughing. "An airport bookstore? And you two are dating?" she asked.

"Well, yeah. The next day I ordered a pizza, and she was the delivery girl." I answered dumbly, but everyone started cracking up.

When Annabeth and the crowd finally stopped laughing at my comment, she spoke again.

"Well, I definitely want to hear this story, but we're out of time for today. We'll make sure to have Jason back though, so he can tell us about it." She said, turning to the crowd. "Goodnight everybody, and this is New York's Late Night Chase!" she exclaimed, and the crowd cheered.

The exiting music played, and the cameras shut off. Annabeth waved to me, and was escorted away.

I walked backstage and saw Boomer waiting for me. We walked, without a ton of guards, to my limo. I sat in the back seat, and he sat across from me.

I looked at the T.V, and saw that it was playing the show I was just on. They were at the end, the part where I was being stupid, and Boomer laughed.

"Man, your little love story sounds so much funnier when you say it like that." Boomer said.

"Shut up. Take me to Piper's house. I need to talk to her." I said, and the driver drove me there.

I watched the car go, and walked up the path to her apartment. I rang the doorbell, and a few moments later, she answered the door.

"Oh, hey Jason." She said, and motioned for me to come inside. I walked in, and sat down on her couch. She followed me in, and sat down next to me.

"Do you have something to explain to me?" I asked, and she sighed.

"I guess you had to find out some time. Yes, Tristan and Aphrodite are my parents. I finished college this past spring, and bought an apartment here. My parents offered to buy me a huge mansion, but I didn't want to seem snobby. They try to give me money, but I refuse, always sending it back to them. That's why I have a job at the pizzeria." She said, seeming to get sadder as she went on.

"So you turned down a nice, famous life to work at a pizzeria?" I asked, kind of concerned.

"Yeah. I don't really like the crowds of people and the fans." Piper replied, kicking her feet up on the coffee table.

"Oh. Cool, I guess." I said.

She looked at me. "Cool? I thought you would have tried to get me to accept my parent's offer." She said.

"Well, it's your choice. Being famous can be really hard sometimes. Sometimes, I guess I wish I was normal."

She nodded understandingly, as she reached for her remote and turned on the T.V. We watched How I Met Your Mother for a while, but I started to doze off a bit.

_I was at the Oscar awards when I was seventeen. Seated next to Tristan McLean, I was anxiously waiting to see if __The Spartan Spear__ could pull off the award for best picture. I played Zenon, the son of Adonis (Tristan McLean). In the movie, Adonis was a handsome Spartan warrior who led Sparta to victory in the first Messenian War. It became a trilogy later on, but this was when I was seventeen._

"_The winner of best picture is…The Spartan Spear!" A voice shouted from the stage. I saw Tristan's grim look turn into a smile, and someone next to him hugged him. _

_As he stood up to receive the award, I saw who was next to him. It was a girl who looked about my age. She had her hair cut choppily in braids down her shoulders. She was wearing a thin snowboarding jacket, jeans, and combat boots. Her color-changing eyes met mine for a second until Tristan sat down again._

I woke up to the sound of the T.V. It was still playing the same episode of How I Met Your Mother. I sighed, wishing I had slept longer.

"You missed the season finale of How I Met Your Mother, sleeping beauty." Piper said, as a commercial filled the screen.

I scoffed. "How I Met Your Mother? Please. The Pretty Little Liars finale was so much better." I said.

Piper raised her eyebrows. "Pretty Little Liars? Come on, How I Met Your Mother is really good." she argued.

I thought for a moment. "How about we agree that Dance Moms is the best." I suggested.

She smiled. "Sure, I love that show."

"Oh, by the way, I remember you from the Academy Awards." I blurted.

She looked at me weirdly, until a look of recognition crossed on her face, and it dawned on her.

"You remember me from that? That was like, four years ago!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah. I just had a dream that showed me that moment again, and I made the connection." I replied, gazing into her eyes, which were, at the moment, a bright green. I didn't really know I was leaning in until our lips met.

Her arms slowly wrapped themselves around my neck, pulling me closer. I can't really describe it, because I was so engaged. I'd have to say it was…magical. I'd kissed dozens of girls in movies. I'd had tons of girlfriends. But none of those compared to that moment, the moment of just the two of us alone in that very position. I honestly can't tell you how long we kissed either, but I'd estimate fifteen minutes, more or less.

After a little while, I had her pressed against a wall, one of my hands on her waist and the other holding her chin. I was a bit disappointed when she pulled away, but she planted one final kiss on my lips.

"I'm going to bed, Sparky." she said, and slipped upstairs. I smiled and walked over to the door. I made my way to my car, and sank into the seat. I sighed and turned on the radio. I grinned, because All Around the World was playing. I sang along with the lyrics as I drove home.

As I walked through the door, Boomer nodded at me from the couch where he was reading a People Magazine.

Instead of going up to bed, I went downstairs where I kept my keyboard. I started playing around with some songs I had been thinking about writing. I don't know how long I sat there writing, but I couldn't wait until vocal coach heard some of these new future big hits.

**Uh…Sorry. I had a TON of writers block on this chapter, so I kind of made it terrible. Sorry guys, not my best work. I promise the next chapter will be better, but this one sucked. I will update more, this one took really long.**

**Chau! (I'm taking Spanish :D)**


	6. The Superstar Walks Into a Bar

**Hello! I come to you guys from my vacation in the exotic land of…Michigan. Thanksgiving was a blast though and I hung out with my cousins and played Euchre, the most awesome card game ever, until one in the morning. Enough of my Thanksgiving, if anyone has any awesome Thanksgiving stories, tell me in a comment! Also, what are you all thankful for? I'm thankful for my awesome family and friends. I don't own PJO, sorry for not updating soon and please read and review.**

Jason

The best thing about being famous is that you can get into just about any club there is. When Piper and I walked up to the most expensive club in New York they let us right in. One night for a person can cost ten thousand dollars. It attracted a lot of famous people because they could afford it. It was worth the money though, because it was a fantastic club.

In one room there was loud music with tons of people crowded on the dance floor. In another room there was a bar with just about any drink you could imagine. In a third room there were low tables and leather couches for relaxing and eating; the fourth room was a kitchen.

Piper seemed kind of out of it. She wasn't talking, just looking around the club. When she spotted a bathroom she said "Hey, I'll be in the bathroom, I'm not feeling too good."

I nodded. "Okay, I hope you feel better." She forced a smile and walked off. I headed first to the bar. Behind the counter was a dark curly haired Latino guy.

"Jason Grace, right? I'm Leo Valdez, the bartender at this amazing club of awesomeness."

I frowned. The bartender here has always been Kevin Cooperton, a personal friend of mine.

"What happened to Kevin? He's always the bartender," I replied curiously. "And by the way, I'll take the Blue Hound martini."

Leo turned around to grab a bottle. "He called in sick today so I'm filling in for him. I work at the bar down on the corner of 42nd and 23rd."

He mixed a few things into the glass and handed it to me. "That'll be $15.95. Oh, and don't forget; remember to tip your bartender so he can save up for an apartment that he doesn't have to rent." Leo said.

I laughed and handed him a twenty. "Thanks, man. I might stop by that bar sometime."

He grinned. "Oh yeah. They've got tons of single girls."

"I don't know, I have a girlfriend." I said and took a sip of my blue drink. He smirked. "That Piper McLean chick, right? She's hot, dude."

"You're right about that," I said as I got up. "Later." I walked out with my drink and headed over to the room with the dancing and music to try and find Piper.

I weaved in and out of the crowd as I made my way to the bathroom. Before I got there, however, I got stopped by a girl. A very sexy girl, to say the least. Her dress was extremely low cut and it barely covered her butt.

"Hey Jason," she purred, making my stomach do flip flops.

"Um, do I know you?" I asked. She smirked.

"Well, you do now, hon. I'm Drew Tanaka, and I'm single." She reached under my shirt and ran her hands down my chest and abdomen, tracing my six-pack with her finger. My head suddenly started to ache and everything became a bit more blurry. I looked over at the martini I had set down. It was empty.

"I have a…I have a girlfriend." I said, my words starting to slur and not make sense.

"Oh, I'm sure your girlfriend won't mind if I do this." she said and attacked my lips with hers. The world was spinning so much that I made no effort to stop her. She backed us against a wall and I thought I heard a click, but the music was so loud and my head was aching so much that I wasn't sure.

When I couldn't handle it any more, I stumbled into the next room and threw myself onto a couch just before I passed out.

When I opened my eyes I was on a couch in a very nice looking condo. That's when the pain hit. My head killed and my stomach churned. I groaned and got up. I looked out one of the many windows and saw a beautiful view of Manhattan.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" said a voice behind me. I turned around and saw my friend Percy Jackson standing there. He was in several movies with me and we developed a friendship.

"Dude, is this your place? It's nice." I said in awe.

He smiled. "Yeah, Annabeth designed the whole building. We bought the nicest condo in it and moved in here about eight months ago."

I nodded. "So how'd I end up here anyway?"

Just then, Annabeth walked in the room. "Simple. We went to the club, found you unconscious on a couch, and brought you here." she said.

I recalled the events from the previous night. "Crap, Piper! Shit, I have to find her…" I muttered.

"Whoa, slow down. We think someone drugged you, so stay here and take it easy." Percy warned.

"It was my martini, but the bartender was really nice." I said rather confused. Annabeth shrugged. "I guess he was just a really good actor."

I sighed. "You guys don't get it, I _need _to find Piper."

"What's so urgent about seeing her anyway?" Percy asked.

I sat down and they did as well. "Well, you see, Drew-"

"Drew Tanaka? The bitch who tried to hit on Percy at the club?" Annabeth questioned.

"Um, yes. Anyway, when I was drugged, she came up to me and started kissing me. I don't know, the world was kind of…spinning, I guess, and my head ached, so I didn't stop her. And, well, I thought I heard a camera."

"If you tell her what really happened, I'm sure she'll believe you." Annabeth offered.

"That's why I need to go see her!" I exclaimed.

Percy and Annabeth exchanged a glance. "Jason, you need to rest. Have some breakfast, and then you can go and see her." Annabeth insisted.

"Only if there's bacon." I said.

"Oh, I'll definitely make bacon." Percy said with a smile.

We had breakfast and caught up on all the things we'd missed since I'd last talked to them. Once we finished I said goodbye and promised I'd keep in touch, and raced out the door.

I called a cab and went straight to Piper's apartment.

I rang the doorbell and she answered in sweatpants and a Dartmouth T-Shirt. "Hey, Jason. Come in."

She didn't seem mad-that was a relief-but she seemed kind of pained, or even guilty.

"Piper, what's wrong?" I asked once we were inside.

"It's…well…I'm not exactly authorized to tell you."

**My other stories and the next chapter of this story will be up soon, I promise! Until I overcome my laziness, adios!**

**-Dezi-**


	7. Confuzzled

**Could it be…Dezi's updating early? It can't be…she always updates late…is it true? Yep, it's true! I am updating earlyish for three reasons: **

**1. Because I really want to finish this soon so I can start the (spoiler) SEQUAL!**

**2. Because I hate cliffhangers (I know you guys do too) and I felt bad…so I updated!**

**3. Because there is one comment I want to respond to early (a guest so I can't PM them called NamelessNemisis)**

**IF YOU ARE NOT A GUEST CALLED NAMELESSNEMISIS, THEN YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ THIS AND YOU MAY SKIP TO THE STORY!**

**So, I read what you wrote. One thing, I love your ideas! Unfortunately, I still have to finish this and Idol, and I have a long story coming up when I finish these. My suggestion, however, is that you get an account and you can write them. I like both of these ideas and I'm sure others would like them too. If you'd like my help, you can write the first chapter and I'll give you my input and ideas. I always encourage guests to get an account and write stories!**

**OKAY EVERYONE, HERE IS THE STORY! THANK YOU FOR YOUR COOPERATION.**

Jason

I looked at her strangely. "You're not…authorized? Piper, what's going on?"

She took a deep breath. "Listen, I can't tell you everything…well, I can only tell you one thing. I really hate to do this, but I have to break up with you. It's for your own good."

It took me a minute to process what she was saying. "You're…huh? Why?"

Piper looked traumatized. "I'm not who you think I am. It's…it's not safe for you to be with me."

"But why? Look, do you know how hard it is to just get dumped and not know why?" I asked, raising my voice.

"You know what? Yeah, I do!" she screamed.

Neither of us talked for a few moments, until she spoke again in a low voice.

"The story I told you about Liam wasn't entirely true," she said. "We didn't date for a few weeks; we dated for the first three years of high school. In the summer in between junior and senior year, I realized that he'd been cheating on me with my best friend the whole time we were dating. When I questioned him about it, he said 'Oh, I was going to break up with you this week anyway, so…we're over.' He completely broke my heart."

I don't know how long we just sat there thinking, but after a while I got up.

"Well, if this is what you want, then goodbye." I said and started to walk to the door.

"Wait," said Piper. I turned around.

"I really didn't want to do this, Jason. I love you, I hope you know that."

I wanted to say something, anything really. But I just nodded and left without a word.

I drove home in silence, too wrapped up in my thoughts to turn on the radio. I drove a little above the speed limit, desperately wanting to get home, and luckily I wasn't pulled over. When I got home I raced up the stairs to my room and collapsed on my bed.

I was usually composed about breakups; I'd had more than I could count. But this one, well, I wasn't so composed.

It started out as silent tears, but soon I was full-out sobbing. I stayed in my room for hours, just crying, checking my Facebook, and crying some more.

I stopped crying at about 5:30; my eyes were completely dried out. A little while later I heard my iPhone ringing in my pocket. It was from…Piper. I was thinking of ignoring it, but I answered it anyway. Before I could speak, I heard two low voices talking. I pressed the phone to my ear and listened, assuming she butt-dialed me.

_"Piper, do you have the picture?"_

_"Yeah, I have the picture. But I'm not giving it to anyone, Liam."_

Liam? What was Piper doing talking to him? I listened carefully, breathing as little as possible so she wouldn't hear me.

_"Why? You have the picture; it's all we need to overthrow him. Give it to me."_

_Piper let out a long sigh. "Liam, I…I can't do this anymore. After pretending to love him at first, I realized that it was real. He's not the jerk and player that you think he is."_

_"Pipes, don't let him get to you. I don't know what that retard has done to you, but you have to snap out of it. That picture of him and Drew is the only thing we need right now; once the magazines get it, he's ruined."_

_"I'm sorry Liam, but I love him for real. I can't do this to him, ruin his career. It was hard enough breaking up with him; he was crushed. He'll eventually recover though, so I can't ruin the one thing he has left-his fans."_

_Liam growled. "You have twenty four hours to get that picture to me. If you don't, I have to go with Plan B."_

_"You wouldn't."_

_"I would, and I will. Twenty four hours, McLean. Even if you ruin your little boyfriend's career, it's better than Plan B."_

I heard stomping and a door slam. I quickly ended the call before Piper found out that I was listening.

I sighed and leaned back on my bed. What I could get out of that conversation was that Piper has a picture of me and Drew, but doesn't want Liam to get it. If that picture gets to the press, let's just say that I'm ruined.

I was still hopelessly confused. I knew that I needed answers, so I did something very stupid-I called Piper.

I expected her not to answer, and I was right. It went to her voicemail, so I left her a message.

_Hey, Piper._

_I, um…well, I think you butt-dialed me, I'm not sure, but I…I heard your conversation with Liam. I heard about the picture and stuff, but I'm really confused. I don't know what this Plan B thing is, or why you were talking with him, so I thought we could talk. You don't have to talk to me, that's fine, but…um…if you do, meet me at Pizatto's at eight PM tomorrow night. My treat. I, uh…well, bye." _

After I hung up I smacked myself on the head for sounding like such an idiot. I knew there was a slim chance she'd actually come. I groaned and closed my eyes, knowing that I had to eat something.

I was too lazy to eat though, so I relaxed on my comfortable bed and fell asleep.

**Gosh, another cliffy! I'm so evil…but I will update VERY soon, possibly within the next few days, so stay tuned! What could Piper have been up to? And with Liam? All of these will be answered in chapter eight…so Hasta Luego, chicos y chicas!**

**~Dezi (the evil non-updater)~**


	8. Evil Schemes and Explanations

**Sorry…I broke my promise. I shouldn't make promises I can't keep. But those are the best kind! (Amazing Spider Man quote, peeps…) Anyway, here it is! There might be a sequel, or just continuing this for several more chapters. This is pretty short, considering I don't like super long stories very much, but whatevs! Anyway, here it is! PS. EIGHT MORE REVIEWS OMFG LETS DO IT GUYZ!**

Jason

I straightened out my tie and glanced at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a black button-down with a white silk tie, black jeans and red converse. I figured that I was getting dressed up for nothing, but there was a nagging voice in my head telling me that she would come.

I ignored the paparazzi as I walked in to the restaurant. "Mister Grace, how can we help you?" Sarah, the manager acknowledged. She seemed to realize that I was alone. "You seem to be missing a date." I was pretty good friends with Sarah after I filmed a scene in this restaurant once.

"Yeah, well, I'm waiting for someone; I don't know if she'll show up though." I said, sounding hollow and broken; exactly how I felt.

She gave me a sympathetic smile and led me to a table. The whole restaurant was almost empty, spare a few couples sitting at tables far away from me; I wasn't surprised. This place was really expensive.

I waited at the table for an hour and she didn't show up. When I was about to give up and leave, someone walked in the door. She had her chocolate brown hair down and a drop-dead gorgeous dress on. It was plain purple, not too revealing, and went down to her knees. Still it looked perfect with her tan skin.

I saw Piper say only a few words and Sarah pointed her to where I was. She looked in my direction, her expression unreadable.

She walked over to my table and sat across from me. Neither of us talked for a while, just enjoying the silence and each other's presence. Finally, she took a deep breath and spoke.

"I'm sorry. I do owe you an explanation; it's been stupid of me not to tell you."

I nodded, signaling her to go on. "So, let me start from the beginning," She paused. "Just don't interrupt until I'm done. When I was in high school, after Liam and I broke up and we were just friends, we were trying to find summer jobs. After no luck, we were thinking of giving up. Well my dad, being the famous guy he is, was well known by lots of people. One day, this group called SEG found us. It stands for Star Elimination Group. What they do is they try to get pictures of stars doing embarrassing things like cheating, getting drunk, etc, and they sell them to the magazines for a lot of money."

"Does that mean that you…" I faltered.

"I'm not done. They offered us summer jobs there, and we took them. We worked there every summer until we got out of college. I'll admit it was a fun job. We became full-timers there and we've worked there ever since. Recently, I got assigned to you. My job was to be your fake girlfriend-"

"So you were faking us the whole time?" I interrupted, sounding harsher than I meant.

Piper sighed. "I told you not to interrupt."

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Anyway, I had to be your fake girlfriend. I've been a fake for a lot of guys. Ever heard of Will Solace?"

"Yeah, didn't he, like, disappear off the face of the earth?"

She smirked. "Kind of. He 'cheated' on his girlfriend, me, when in reality he was drugged, just like you." Her smile fell. "He was too embarrassed to show his face, and his whole career fell apart."

I took a shaky breath and forced myself to be quiet. Before she could talk again, a waitress came over to take our order.

"I'll have the Vegetable Lasagna and a Pepsi please." Piper said as if the whole conversation hadn't happened.

The waitress scribbled down her order and turned to me. "What can I get for you, Mister Grace?"

"I'll get the Veal Parm and Mountain Dew." She wrote that down as well and walked off.

"So, where were we? Oh yeah, Will. Anyway, when I was assigned to you, I didn't really know what to think. Everyone at SEG said you were a difficult jerk, but they say that about all the stars, even some of the nicer ones. When I met you, you were a self centered jerk, no offense."

She lowered her voice. "When you were leaving the bookstore though, the way you begged me for my name, I panicked and gave you my real name. I was supposed to go by the fake name assigned to me, Victoria Williams. I couldn't lie to you about my background, so I had to tell you the truth about who I was, at least partly."

The waitress came back with our drinks. Piper reached for hers and took a sip right away, but I looked at mine cautiously.

"Is this one drugged?" I asked Piper, who laughed. "No, I don't think it is. I wouldn't drug you again anyway."

I took a sip of it, and luckily I didn't hallucinate.

"Anyway, when I started dating you, I was honestly surprised. You were kind, thoughtful, and you weren't a jerk at all. When we got more serious I realized that I didn't want this to be fake, but I couldn't change it. When we were at the party, I tried to stop the crew from drugging you, but it was too late; you'd already taken the drink."

"That bartender gave it to me-his name was Leo. What an asshole."

Piper looked at me with wide eyes. "Leo? He had no idea that it was drugged; we researched that the Blue Hound was your favorite, and drugged it before he got there. I'm the only one you should be blaming for any of this."

I took a deep breath. "I'm not blaming you; I'm blaming this stupid company who got you guys to join them."

She nodded. It was silent after that. The waitress brought us our food and we ate in silence. I didn't know what she was thinking, but I was thinking about what Liam had been saying about that Plan B, and how Piper had twenty four hours to send him the picture.

"Piper, remember how Liam said you had twenty four hours to send him that picture? What did you do?"

She paused, her fork frozen in her lasagna. Without looking up, she said "I sent him the picture."

I blinked. "Y…You did?"

She looked at me. "Jason, Plan B is worse than you think. They capture you and they make up some story making people believe that you died or something. We've only had one guy for Plan B. It was awful. He was locked away and they say that he was tortured every single day." She blinked back tears. "I couldn't let them do that to you."

I bit my lip. "What time did you send him the picture?"

She took a sip of her Pepsi. "I don't know, half an hour before the deadline? Why?"

I dropped my fork on my plate. "We might still have time to get the picture from him. He still has to have a bid for the different magazines, and make a deal with them, download it to his computer, and then send it."

She thought for a moment. "I think you're right. It can take a while before the picture is sent."

I grimaced. "We'll have to hurry."

I quickly got and paid for the check, which was rather expensive. After all, this was the most expensive restaurant in New York. We got our coats and hurried out, not bothering to say goodbye to anyone.

"Come with me, I'll drive us there. We need to get there fast."

I glanced at my Lamborghini. "I don't know, my car can go pretty fast."

She grinned. "Then how about I drive your car?"

"Deal."

We hopped in and sped off, hoping that we would make it before Liam ruined my life.

**Well, that turned out better than I thought. I MIGHT update tomorrow or soon, but not a promise. Anyway, luv you guys, please hit the button down there that says Review in BIG BOLD LETTERS LIKE THESE. Peace, Love, and Jasper!**

***~Dezi~***


	9. Piper the Speed Demon and Sneakyness

**Yes, we hit 100 guys! Do you know what that means? EVERY FIFTY REVIEW ANSWERING TIME! Time for the second one peeps! (By the way I completely forget which chapter we had the last 1 so I'll just answer the ones from 5 and above, sound good?)**

**percabeth12141711 **said: love this fanfic... saw part of it in a different fanfic and found it... glad it was on there... can't wait for the next chapters

**Me: You got it from Beccab713's story "Jasper 15 Day Challenge!" Thanks again Beccab713 for using my story! And thank you for reviewing, percabeth12141711!**

**raisa864** said: You just made a limerick my friend.. Awesome work! I love the relationship and hiis is obviously an into. I'll wait for more to come!

**Me: I'm so lame that I had to look up what a "limerick" even was…how much stuff am I missing out on? Anyway, thanks, you wait for more, I'll write more!**

**TeamPiper **said: That was really good! Update soon! And, make it so Leo doesn't drug Jason! I love Leo!

**Me: Oh, don't worry, I love Leo too! He didn't actually know he was drugging Jason though, so it's okay. I'll have Leo appear again, definitely!**

**brharrypotter7** said: oh my freakin holy heck! love the story but u decide to stop thereof all places?! ahhh cliff hanger! keep writing! love it :)

**Me: I hate cliffies too, but no story is complete without them! I'll try to update whenever I can!**

**NikkiSkylarHeatVoid1132000 **said: Anna's right!Drew Tanaka is a bitch!I love it!Update quick!I love it!Drew!Go to HELL AND STAY THERE!

**Me: Ha, I totally agree! I don't actually think Drew was too OOC in this story, but Jason and Piper kinda are…thanks for reviewing!**

**GUYS THERE ARE SO MANY I WANT TO ANSWER…UGH…HOLD ON TIGHT FOR THE CHAPTER, FRIENDS…**

**Cmedance **said: This story is so good! I absolutely love it! It's really hard to find authors with good grammar and an acceptable plot, and you are one of them! Update soon - PLEASE!

**Me: Awwwwww, thanks, I really appreciate such heartwarming comments **

**Emchmi999 **said: Ohhhhhhhhh there us some DRAMA! Love this story, keep writing!

**Me: That there is, and there shall be more!**

**Pokemonchen** said: O.o OMG! If Percy's a Seaweed Brain, then what's Jason? A lightning spatula? (LOL XD I have no clue where I got that from...)  
UPDATE

**Me: Congrats, you win the award for "Most Random Review"! Lolz, thanks for reviewing, no matter how random it may have been!**

**Love-Blue-Cupcakes **said: AHHHHH! SAVE THE PICTURE! YES, GET IN THE CAR. **mental thought**Piper's such a BAMF.**end of mental thought**WHAT?! THE CHAPTER'S OVER? ...I'm going to review.

**Me: That's a good idea, review when there's a cliffy. Maybe everyone should do that!**

**OKAY I AM DONE WITH THIS NONSENSE HERE'S THE STORY…PANT…PANT…IT'S TIRING, YA KNOW!**

Jason

I didn't know exactly how fast my car could go until Piper was driving it.

We had to get on a highway, which was strangely empty, and that's when she drove probably the maximum speed. All I know is that it was very blurry when I looked out the window.

We drove in a comfortable silence. It surprisingly wasn't awkward, considering she had broken up with me the day before.

I took a deep breath and urged myself not to think about that-I had to focus on the task ahead of us.

After a few minutes Piper pulled into a lot next to a pretty big skyscraper.

"SEG has the top five floors. There are sixty two of them." Piper mumbled as she unlocked the door.

"Will anyone see us?" I asked, hoping we wouldn't get caught sneaking into a building.

Piper pursed her lips. "I don't think so. They're closed, and me being an employee, I can turn the security cameras on and off; I think we'll be fine."

I nodded. She pushed the door open and walked towards the stairs.

"Why can't we take the elevator?" I asked.

"Well, the elevator's been having problems lately; they don't want people using it." Sure enough, there was some caution tape in front of the elevator doors. "I really don't want us to have to get stuck in there."

I smirked. "Are you sure about that?"

She glared at me. "This is no time for jokes, Jason.

I put my hands up in surrender. "Hey, I'm just trying to lighten the mood. It's creepy in here."

We started up the torturous sixty two flights of stairs. By the fortieth one I was panting.

"Do you have to do this…every day?" I breathed.

"Well, I don't. I had to work at the pizza place. All of the workers in this building have to though. It's really annoying."

We finally managed to climb to the top floor. For the last three flights or so I was practically dragging myself. Piper looked pretty winded too, but she looked like she could do twenty more flights before she was like me.

"This floor is where all the computers are." She pointed to a desk in the corner. "That's Liam's desk. If we can find the picture and delete it, it will be wiped from their reach completely."

I thought for a moment. "What if it's on multiple computers? Maybe he has it on his phone or something too."

Piper turned on the Mac. "I only emailed it to him earlier today, so I don't think it's anywhere but here."

"Let's hope." I agreed.

When the computer turned on, Piper clicked on Safari. "It should be in his Gmail. Luckily the computer keeps him signed into it all the time."

She signed into Gmail. Both of us were crossing our fingers. His Gmail screen opened. Piper scrolled down the list of new mail until she found the one she sent him. We looked at each other and she hit the delete button.

I sighed in relief. "We did it." I muttered breathlessly.

Before she could respond, I heard a noise. Both of us turned around to find Liam walking in.

"Well, well, well." Liam said as he casually strolled closer. "Deleted the picture, I assume? A smart idea, I'll say. But unfortunately, you failed."

Piper's breath was shaky. "No we didn't. I deleted it from your email."

Liam cracked a sick, creepy smile. "Sorry babe, but I'm one step ahead of you. It's on my phone and downloaded on my home computer."

She growled. "You'll never get away with this, Liam."

Liam kept his grin. "But I will. I plan on sending the picture tonight."

"You're a beast, you know that?" she spat.

Liam threw up his hands. "Oh, so suddenly I'm the bad guy. If I can recall, it was you who got us these jobs. It was you who was the fake girlfriend to these big shots and got them hated by all the people who once called themselves fans."

Piper stood up and stepped closer to him. "But I've changed. I realize now that nobody deserved this, especially Jason. You are still the same monster from before."

He stepped forward as well, becoming dangerously close to her. "But I'm not a monster. This son of a bitch deserves it."

That's when Piper lost control. She punched him straight in the jaw, which he was clearly not expecting.

Liam stumbled backward a few feet, but kept his balance. "Oh, so this is how you want to play?"

He went for a punch, and she caught it. She aimed a kick at his ribs, but he deflected it. It went on like that for a while, the two staying evenly matched. All I could do was stand there in shock.

Suddenly, Liam pulled a surprise move. He leaped up into the air and brought a kick down right into her face. She fell down in a heap, her face covered in blood.

I snapped out of my trance and lunged at Liam. I tried to punch him but he caught it and pinned me against a wall.

"Defending your girlfriend again, pretty boy? Just to let you know, I won't go easy on you like last time."

He grabbed me by the shirt and slammed me against the wall with so much force that I almost crashed through.

I groaned as I hit the floor. Black spots covered my vision, and I could barely see Liam kick Piper hard in the face, causing her to black out.

"I think you deserve Plan B, pretty boy." Liam spat as he walked over to me.

I tried to say something, but he kicked me as well and I passed out.

**Hmm…major cliffy.** **Gawsh, this was hard to write. Heh, later guys!**

**~'Dezi the extremely sorry daughter of Apollo'~**


	10. White, White, and More White

Jason

I woke up in a dark, cold room.

I looked around. I was lying on a hard white floor. The room was no bigger than a medium sized bedroom. On one side of the room there was a glass wall facing a seemingly endless white hallway. It was the only source of light. The other four walls were white, as was the ceiling.

I tried to stand, but cried out when I moved ever so slightly. I recalled the events from the previous night. My thoughts immediately went to Piper.

Was she okay? What if…he killed…?

"No, Jason," I muttered to myself. "You will not think things like that. Piper's probably in one of these cells just like you."

I managed to pull myself up, biting my tongue so I wouldn't scream, and walked over to the glass wall. There was a tiny crease in it so I figured that it was two glass doors.

I slipped my fingernails into the crease and tried to pull. It wouldn't budge. I then pounded on the door, as if someone would come rescue me.

After I had tried everything, I slumped back down against the cool surface of the wall. I scanned the room, looking for something, anything. An air vent, maybe, or some kind of escape?

I looked all around the cell but found nothing. Just the cold white walls and the glass doors. I then remembered a movie I saw once called Shawshank Redemption. A man escaped jail by picking at the wall and making a hole to escape.

I didn't have any tools, but I found a tack in my pocket. I took the tack and tried to scrape at the white walls. Not one scratch appeared after ten minutes of trying.

I looked closer at the wall and saw that it was some kind of metal; iron or steel, possibly?

I sighed and felt my eyes starting to close. I took one last look around the cell before I lowered myself down to the floor and fell asleep.

Piper

**(Didn't see this coming, did you? This is probably the only time in the story that it will be her point of view though!)**

I woke up to voices.

I tried to open my eyes, but I was fading in and out of consciousness. I saw blurry faces and darkness, and then more blurry faces.

When I could finally open my eyes fully, I scanned the room. I was tied to a chair, and there were three men in the room. The only one I recognized was Liam.

Liam turned to me and smiled. "Good, you're awake."

The throbbing pain of my head finally kicked in and I winced, but held back a groan.

He looked at me with an obviously fake sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry if I hurt you, babe. We can't have snoopers, you know."

"I wish that was actually true." I muttered under my breath, just loud enough for him to hear me.

Liam waved the other guys out of the room, leaving just us.

"Pipes, think about it. Help us again and let your pretty boy go, and it could be back to normal. Maybe even the normal us back in high school."

I could barely control my anger. I wanted to break out of this chair and run, run away and find Jason.

He stepped closer to me and stroked my cheek. "We could put our pasts behind us and get back together again."

I finally made my move. I flipped backward in the chair and crashed to the floor, breaking the chair. I got up and ran past Liam and through the open door. "Get her!" Liam shouted as I sprinted off into a corridor of white hallways, the two guys who had left running in my direction.

I sprinted through random hallways until I was sure I had lost the men. I then slowed to a walk to reserve my energy. I walked past cells with glass doors, but none of them held Jason.

I got to the corner of a hall and heard a voice. I peeked around the corner and saw one of the men from earlier. He had short cropped black hair and a thin beard on his chin. He was looking in front of him and behind him, trying to sense movement.

He walking the other way down the hall with his back turned to me. I snuck over to him silently and kicked him as hard as I could in the head. I must have kicked him hard because he fell wordlessly to the ground.

I searched his pockets and found a gun, a Swiss Army knife, a white key card, and his ID. I took the items and made my way down the hall.

I walked up to another cell and examined it. On the wall next to the glass doors there was a little slot. I remembered the white key card and pulled it out. I slid it into the slot and the doors opened to reveal a plain, empty, and very white cell that matched the white of the hallway.

I wandered the halls for at least an hour until I came to one very long hallway. I jogged through it until I could make out a cell at the very end. When I got closer, I could see someone lying on the floor.

His eyes were closed and his breathing was steady. I smiled; I had found him. I heard footsteps behind me and saw the other man from the room and Liam running down the hallway.

I turned back to Jason and slid the card into the slot.

_To be continued…_

**And that, my friends, was the very crappy chapter that I wrote in my spare time apart from homework and studying. Not my best work, but I hope you enjoy it!**

**~Dezi, the extremely tired and anxious for winter break daughter of Apollo~**


	11. Just Aim and Pull The Trigger

Jason

Piper screaming your name is not the most ideal way of waking up.

My eyes snapped open to see Piper standing in front of me in short-shorts and a tank top (she changed into them at a gas station bathroom before we arrived). She was holding a gun while motioning at two men running at us. I noticed that one of them was Liam.

I jumped up and stood by her side. She slipped a Swiss Army knife into my hand and whispered "Take this; I'm guessing we'll be in for a fight."

As Liam and the other man approached us, Piper held her gun out. The two slowed to a walk. Liam looked at Piper and smirked.

"Getting feisty, aren't we babe? You can drop the gun, you know, and you won't get hurt."

She glared at him in response. "I'll shoot you both dead before you lay a finger on me or Jason."

I felt I had to say something too, so I said "Yeah, I'll knife you to death before you touch Piper." I held up the Swiss Army knife and tried to look as menacing as I could.

The other man held up a gun that matched Piper's. Liam just laughed. "You can try, pretty boy," He said, ignoring Piper's comment. "But you won't get very far. We have Boomer and your other bodyguards locked up nice and tight, so you have nobody to protect your wimpy ass now."

"Have you sent the picture yet?" Piper asked.

Liam put on a sarcastic shocked face. "Why no, McLean, I haven't. Thanks for reminding me." He pulled out an iPhone. "One click of a button and this goes off to the universe. " He held up the picture of me and Drew.

I mentally groaned. It was when I had pushed her against the wall and was kissing her like mad. The most embarrassing part was that my hands were up her shirt. Anyone looking at this would have the totally wrong idea. Which would be the whole world.

"In fact, I think I'll send it right now." he said, and slowly pushed the send button.

Nobody talked for a minute until Piper spoke up in a shaky voice.

"You're a sadist, Liam. You just enjoy watching people suffer and fall apart for your own pleasure. It sickens me; _you _sicken me."

Liam's smile faltered for a second, and that's when Piper made her move. She shot the other guy in the leg, making him drop his gun. Liam reached for it but she snatched it off the ground and handed it to me, and we took off running down the white hallway.

We made turn after turn, not stopping to talk. She finally slowed to a walk, making sure Liam wasn't behind us.

"Use that if you have to." she said, motioning to the pistol in my hand.

"I've, uh, never used a gun before." I said dumbly.

Piper smiled for the first time since we'd gotten to the building. "You just have to point it at the enemy and pull the trigger."

I laughed. We were silent after that, but not for long. A thought appeared in my head.

"Where are we, anyway?" I asked.

"We're in the secret basement. We're under the actual building now, where we were before. Only SEG knows about this place. Nobody knows how it first got here, but SEG renovated it and made these hallways and cells."

I thought for a moment. "So, if we find the exit, we'll be under the actual building?"

She nodded. "Pretty much. I've heard there are sewers and things that connect to here too, so we'll take the closest exit we can find."

We wandered around for at least two hours, just making small talk. She was in the middle of telling me about how she got suspended from kicking a jerk in the groin in eighth grade when she paused.

Do you hear that?" she whispered.

I listened and heard the faint sound of rushing water. "It must be a sewer, come on!" she exclaimed, grabbing my hand and running towards the sound.

We arrived to a large, dark, and very wet hole.

"Well, this is better than getting lost in here. At least sewers have lots of exits. Sorry we had to come this way and ruin our clothes." she said as we stepped inside the gross tunnel.

"It's alright, I've got other clothes. These don't matter." I reasoned.

She looked at me. "I'd bet the old Jason wouldn't have said that." she said quietly.

I nodded. "I don't think he would have said that either."

Neither of us said a word for a while as we trudged through the ankle-high water.

I squinted down the tunnel and saw a faint light. "I think we're near an exit; there's light down there."

She nodded. "I see it too; let's go." We walked a bit faster until we got to the source of light. There was an open manhole with a rope ladder hanging out of it.

"I'll go first," she offered. She climbed up the ladder and stopped at the top. "Perfect, there are workers on lunch break. We might not be seen."

I started to climb the ladder after her and hoisted myself up. Ah, New York has never looked so nice.

"Where do you think you're going?" said a voice from behind us. I turned around to meet an angry looking construction worker.

Before I could speak, Piper spoke up. "Sir, I dropped my purse down there, and it had all of my things in it. We were just getting it, is all. We weren't doing anything wrong."

She sounded so innocent and convincing. The worker must have thought that too, because he said, "All right, but I don't want anyone going down there again, you hear me?"

"Yes sir, thank you!" Piper cried and we ran off until we were out of their sight.

"How'd you do that?" I asked in awe, and she just shrugged.

"I'm good at convincing people." she said simply. We located my car using the GPS on her iPhone. I practically hugged my Lamborghini when we reached it. I hopped in the driver's seat this time and we drove off.

"We might want to go to the restaurant first; my car's there." Piper said when we got out of the lot.

I nodded and we drove to Pizatto's. Luckily her car was still there. I pulled up next to it. She opened the door, but stopped and turned to me.

"You know, now that your career is practically ruined, maybe we can give us another shot." she said, and she did something I was not expecting; she kissed me.

"But what if-"she cut me off by putting a finger to my lips. "No buts, Grace. Just think about it." She shut the door and walked to her car.

Long after she drove off, I sat there in my car, thinking and smiling.

Maybe my career was ruined, maybe people hated me; but as least I had Piper.

**Another chapter done, WOW. I've updated more in the shortest amount of time than I ever have! This story will come to an end in the next two, three, or four chapters. I'm very sad; this has been my most successful story yet. I love you guys; please hit the button down there that says REVIEW!**

**~Dezi, the now very emotional daughter of Apollo~**


	12. Attention Isn't Always Positive

Jason

I tapped my feet nervously, scared at what I was about to do.

I've never been afraid of being in front of people; I loved performing in front of thousands and thousands of people with them screaming my name. What I was afraid of was getting out in front of people and having them hate me.

Piper had talked me into going in front of the world to apologize. Like they'd ever forgive me with the obvious evidence of me cheating that the magazines shoved in their faces.

She really had a way with convincing people, even me.

My good friend Reyna had allowed me to use an episode of her talk show to apologize and make a fool out of myself. I was currently waiting backstage, waiting for my queue.

Piper was in the crowd with Stella and Leo. I fully forgave him for the drink incident, mostly because he had no idea and because he was too nice and funny not to forgive. Stella, as always, was very hyper.

"And we have my personal friend Jason Grace here with us tonight to talk to you guys." I heard Reyna say. I walked out onto the stage and put on an obviously fake smile. There were some boos, some cheers, but most people were silent from the shock that I was actually showing my face.

I cleared my throat. "Thanks, Reyna. Well, um, where to start? I suppose I should tell you why I'm showing my face after a career-threatening, plain stupid mistake I made. Now, I'm not going to cover up what I did, because it was obvious. I cheated on my girlfriend. And I didn't just cheat; I full on _made out _with that bitch at the party."

There were some murmurs and chuckles from the crowd, but it was mostly quiet.

"I can honestly say that something overcame me; it was almost like my brain was overcome by some force. Anyway, I wasn't thinking when that happened, my brain just turned off. I paid the price and realized how stupid I was."

I took a deep breath, knowing what I was going to say next.

"Everybody knows that I've dated a lot of girls. Honestly, I can't remember who half of them were." That earned some laughs.

"With Piper, I was different. With most girls, I dated them for laughs or rebounds. I'd always break up with them within a week or two. Piper was the first girl I actually felt that connection, that _spark _with. She was the first girl I actually loved."

Piper looked at me, obviously trying to bite back a smile.

"And the only thing I love as much as her is you guys; my fans. I've done a lot of thinking lately, and I've realized how much of a self-centered jerk I've been ever since I became famous. I've only ever cared about myself; I've always asked for more and more. I've never been a good role model for anyone. That's what being famous is all about; people look up to you, and you have to act right and be their model in life. I've never really been that for anyone."

A few people in the crowd cheered and whooped.

"So I've decided to fully change myself. I'm going to start caring about others and appreciate what I have. I'm just going to…rebuild myself."

I was getting a little emotional and had to wipe my eyes to avoid tears.

"I…I want to keep making music and filming, and I can only do it if I have support from my fans. I know I don't deserve the slightest acknowledgement from you guys times a thousand, but I hope you will give me another chance to be a good role model."

The whole crowd started cheering, much to my amazement. It was like one of my concerts. Anyone who had booed before was now clapping or cheering.

I smiled and nodded at the crowd. "Thanks, I love you guys, especially you, Pipes."

I walked out with their cheers on me, feeling happier than I had in a while.

Piper met me a few minutes after the show ended.

She walked up to me with a grin on her face. When she reached me she leaned up and kissed me.

"I love you too, Sparky," she whispered. "And you were absolutely fantastic."

We walked out of the building hand in hand to find my limo with Boomer leaning on the side of it. He was talking to the driver.

"Boomer?" I asked in amazement. He turned towards me and smirked. "Jase, how've you been?"

"How'd you get out of there?" Piper questioned.

Boomer shrugged as he escorted Piper, then me, and then himself into the car. "Hey, if you guys escaped that loser after both getting concussions and injuries, it was easy for me to get out of there. Let's just say that he lacks security."

Piper and I nodded in agreement. "Where can I take you two?" the driver called back.

"My place, please." I said.

The whole ride there Boomer told us how he escaped and we told him about Piper and SEG. He was cool with it and told her, "I'm glad you realized those guys were wackos."

When we got home, we made our way upstairs. Piper found my bed and collapsed on it. I followed her moves and fell back on it next to her.

I looked over and saw that she had fallen asleep already. I chuckled and kissed her head. "Let's hope we have no more crazy adventures." I whispered to no one in particular.

I looked at her once more and my theory was confirmed. I loved her for real.

**Oh gosh…it's over.**

**Don't worry; I'll have a short epilogue which will be the intro for the sequel. Yes, it's official, I will have a sequel! I realized that Liam's still out there, and he wants revenge. Hehehe…I won't give anything away, but the sequel will have a bit less Jasper, more…eh, you'll see.**

**Later peeps!**

**~Dezi, daughter of Apollo~**


	13. Epilogue

Jason

"And that's how your mom and I met."

My nine year son smiled. "Wow, that's a cool story!"

Just then Piper walked into the room. "Cool, but not over, Jesse. Liam's still out there. I don't think he's very happy, even twelve years later."

"Well, it has been twelve years. I think he'd have done something by now. He's probably given up." I reasoned, mostly to get Jesse to not be worried."

Piper caught on. "Jesse, it's 9:30 already. Go get ready for bed, okay?"

Jesse nodded. "Thanks for telling me the story dad!" He then proceeded to dart up the stairs.

Piper sat down next to me on the couch and rested her head on my shoulder. "He's a good kid." she said.

I nodded and wrapped my arm around her waist. "Yeah, he's not spoiled and arrogant like some kids with famous parents."

Piper glared at me. "I didn't mean you!" I said, hoping she wouldn't kill me.

She smiled and kissed me. "Yeah, I know."

It was silent for a while. I looked over a little while later and saw that she was sound asleep. I smiled to myself. I'd learned over the years that Piper could fall asleep really quickly.

I picked her up and laid her down on our bed. I then slipped in next to her. While she was asleep I started to think about what had happened since the Liam incident twelve years ago.

Leo had become great friends with us. He was probably the funniest guy I'd ever met. A year ago I introduced him to Reyna. Surprisingly, the two of them got along great and started dating. Just last week he proposed to her and she said yes. I was really happy for them.

Percy and Annabeth had two kids, twins, Silena Bianca Jackson and Luke Charles Jackson. Apparently they had named them after close friends who had died. They moved out of their condo and into a beautiful house in the suburbs of New York to raise their kids.

My two best friends from _The Mean Teens_, Frank Zhang and Hazel Levesque, got married three years after the show ended. It ended ten years ago. They lived in San Francisco. They came and visited us every Christmas.

I guess I was playing matchmaker last year because that's when I also introduced Nico to my sister Thalia. They're dating, and very happy together I would assume, because Nico just bought a ring three days ago.

As for Piper and I, we got married ten years ago. It turned out that both of us really wanted a kid, so we had Jesse a year later. Piper got into fashion designing and is now one of the top designers in the world, apart from her mother. I've stopped making music and TV shows to give more time to Jesse, but I still act in lot of movies. I also kept my promise to my fans. I even got voted "Nicest Star".

I'm happier than I'd ever been, with Piper and Jesse and all of my friends by my side. I still worry a bit about Liam sometimes, and I think Piper does too.

But for now, we were happy, healthy and safe. And I don't want anything to change.

**Very short, but it's an epilogue. So here's the deal:**

**I'm going to take a bit of a break from Superstar to finish Idol and maybe write one other story, but I promise the sequel will come. I just feel bad about keeping my Idol favers and followers waiting!**

**Peace, Love, and Jasper!**

**~Dezi~**


	14. OMG IT'S HERE

**Hey my aca-awesome readers!**

**I am super excited…because the sequel is up! It's called Deceiving Hearts. It's mostly about Jesse (remember him?) but we'll have some Jasper moments, I pinkie promise. Anyway, so so so sorry I haven't written for a while, the next chapter of Demigod Idol, (an awesome Jasper story about the demigods on their own take of American Idol) should be up soon. So yeah. That's it. SCREW YOU MCAS!**

**~Dezi~**


End file.
